


Coming Home

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, British Military, Christmas, Heavy Angst, Holidays, Jealousy, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Letters, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Soldiers, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Takano Masamune loves his husband, he really does, so when Ritsu leaves to help the British side (after they asked for aid from Japan), it's harder for them than you can imagine.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victuuri gives me feelings (Help_Im_Shipper_Trash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash/gifts).



> Warning: Censored Sex
> 
> Anyways, Cammie is gonna kill me. Nothin' I'm not used too lol. I love my veterans!! Respect 'em!

“Masamune…” Ritsu looks at his husband with teary eyes as the said spouse's shoulders tense. He hates seeing him like this and he knows he's the cause of it this time. He can't fix it though. He /needs/ to do it. “I'm sorry, I know it's hurting you. I'm so sorry.”

Finally, after what seems like weeks of constant avoiding, Masamune looks up at him with glossy eyes. They're both so vulnerable in this moment, there's no denying that. They love each other so /much/ that it's painful.

“You're not allowed to die, you hear me?” Masamune rasps out. He grabs onto Ritsu's wrist, pulling him against them on their Queen size mattress, relishing in the familiar way Ritsu slots against his own broad body perfectly. “You're mine and I'm yours, we /promised/ that in our vows. You're not allowed to back out.”

“I could never,” Ritsu shook his head, finding himself breathless staring into Takano's glazed eyes. “I would never. You're my /everything/ Masamune. Please don't forget that.” 

“I know, I know…” Masamune shakes his head, the tears flowing down his pale cheeks. “I'm just /scared/. I can't lose you, Ritsu. I can't. There is no me without you.”

“I promise I won't let it happen,” Ritsu gently cupped Takano's wet cheeks between his shaking hands. “I'll work every waking second to become the strongest I can be so that way I /will/ make it back to you. I want to help the future of this nation, the future of our unborn child. When I get back, I want to adopt, you hear me? When I come back, I want to raise a family with you and be a husband you can be /proud/ of like no other.”

“I already am,” Masamune chuckles, tilting Ritsu's face up and closing the gap between their tear-soaked lips. “How could I not be?”

It was true. Takano Ritsu was a legend, you hear him? Takano will rant and rave about his husband for days whether or not they asked for it. 

Yeah? My husband? He's a /soldier/. He passed Basic Training and APT with flying colors. Oh? Your husband is carpenter? Ha, move over. My husband is the /best/ husband. Loving and nurturing without hesitation while brave and courageous as he faces the worst situations, the situations he'll have to face in war soon. His husband is strong and amazing and no one can tell Takano otherwise.

Unless you want your nose broken that is.

“I love you, Masamune. I always have, ever since that first stupid blind date that you so obviously didn't want to be there.” Ritsu giggled in ear, remembering the early days of their relationship. He remembers the way Takano was scowling, muttering curses towards some 'Yokozawa’ as he approached the booth with anxiety and worry flooding his system. When he did approach and they started talking, he was happy to find that Takano started to smile and laugh and flirt along with him. It was a rocky start but no relationship is without its faults. “I'm yours. No one can take that away from us, yeah?”

“We'll have the perfect family, you hear?” Takano threw himself against the mattress that would soon become his enemy later tomorrow night where Ritsu would no longer accompany it with him. He pulls Ritsu's against him, cuddled into his side as he faces his lovely husband. The way Ritsu looks up at him with swirling, shiny eyes makes Takano's heart flutter. “You'll get home and we'll adopt the best kid, yeah? And I'll take care of you soon as you get home, I'll shower you so much in my love, you won't even know what hit you.”

“Oh god, more?!” Ritsu let out a high-pitched laughter, making his husband's heart soar.

“So much more that you won't ever be able to leave me, never again.” Takano smiled at the sight of his joy-filled partner. 

“Gosh, that's already hard enough.” Ritsu gently plays with the dark locks on the back of Takano's neck, sending shivers down his husband's spine. He pretends not to notice it but Takano knows better than that. Ritsu was always quite the minx. “Spare me, please.”

“Never.”

“A monster you are.”

“Happily.” Takano leans forward, placing his chin on Ritsu's shoulder, and nuzzling the boy's sensitive neck as payback. Ritsu lets out a shaky breath but doesn't say anything. He gently wraps his arms around Ritsu's waist, crushing his smaller body against Takano's. “I love you, Ritsu.”

“I love you too,” Ritsu whispers so softly in Takano's ear.

“You have to write every chance you get. You better visit every holiday, every chance you freaking get. I'll come kidnap you if you don't.” Takano threatened but Ritsu knew the truth. He knew Takano would miss him too much, just as he would. 

Two and a half years is a long time to be away from your spouse, especially for them. They dated two years and got married last year. They couldn't help themselves. Some criticized they were going to fast but god damn, they were in love. Who's going to stop them from it? 

“I'll call too.” Ritsu assures him. “And we can video chat too. I'll make sure of it. You're the most important thing in my life.” 

“Better.” Takano mumbles into his neck childishly, making Ritsu laugh. “I want to do something. I can't believe I wasted all this time because I was /scared/. I was so stupid, so very stupid.”

“Yeah, you are.” Ritsu giggles. Goddamnit, he wants to hear that when he dies. Just that precious little sound.

“Hey! You're suppose to comfort me!” Masamune whines, pouting at his adorable husband.

“Oh, am I?” Ritsu giggles again, smiling at his husband with shiny, mischievous eyes. 

“Yes!” Masamune tries to pout but he's smiling too. He knows it. 

“Oops.” Ritsu smiles, nuzzling against him. “What do you want to do?”

There's a moment of silence where all Masamune can do is try to breathe again and clutch tightly onto Ritsu's skin, hoping to leave bruises in his wake. He manages to catch himself, sliding his lips against Ritsu's ear.

“I want to make love to you.” 

Ritsu doesn't say a word. Instead, he leans over and connects their lips, signalling his agreement in that statement. With that in mind, Takano twists his body to hover over his shorter husband. He finds himself crowding Ritsu against the bed but he doesn't really mind it, especially when Ritsu is looking up at him like that. With the way his eyes are glazed with this sense of /love/, much as it is cliche to say, and the way his cheeks are completely rosy as Takano showers him the affections he's longed to in the distant weeks.

“I love you,” Ritsu whispers against his lips, his warm breath fanning Takano's. It makes the man lean in faster and devours his lips, nipping and sucking onto those lips that mold so well against his. The way Ritsu's lips become puffy and red makes something light inside him. This sense of possessiveness, wanting to leave his mark all over Ritsu overwhelming. “So much.”

“I want to mark you everywhere.” Takano smirks down at the breathless brunette. “I want anyone who has the slightest interest in you to /know/ you are /mine/. To see the bruises I leave on your beautiful soft skin.”

He knows he's being insane. Soldiers are sent to do work, not forge romance but he's possessive as hell.

Ritsu isn't any better. In all honesty, he just enables him. “Do it.”

With that, Takano happily begins to undo (rip) the buttons of his stupid white tight shirt he's worn all day so he can see that marvellous honey-glazed skin covering his torso. Once the shirt is torn aside into a heap somewhere, he takes in the same body he's touched, cherished, and loved over and over and over and over into the end of time. Or at least until the sun finally burns the earth to a crisp. Whichever comes first. 

“You're not allowed to,” Ritsu gasps, shivering against Takano's cold pale hands but he loves it all the same. “You promised yourself to me. You're /mine/ too. No one else gets to want you like I do. You hear me, you jerk.”

“Who could I ever want when I have /you/?” Takano says, as if Ritsu's the best prize on this planet. Honestly, he probably thinks that. Ritsu wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

Ritsu reaches towards Takano, huffing as he tugs on the bottom of his shirt. He wants to feel his skin, feel how it heats up beneath his fingertips trailing up and down the beautiful porcelain art piece. Yes, he said /art piece/. Takano is one and anyone who disagrees can take Ritsu's fist. 

Okay, so maybe they're a possessive and violent couple but really, that's fine. At the end of the day, they have each other despite everyone else. No one else matters to them but them. 

Roaming hands and feverious kisses took over their senses. They found themselves trying to take in every detail each other, to grasp each other on every part of their body to remember the way they felt underneath their hands. The way Ritsu was so soft and gentle made Takano's eyes tear up. He didn't deserve his husband. How he ended up with someone so nurturing and focused on his needs will never stop being a question that roams his mind.

For now, he thanks Ritsu by making these one of the sweetest and most memorable nights of their life. He kisses Ritsu gently, nibbling on the redden lips with a vigor never seen before. He allows his mouth to travel south, biting and sucking at the soft, tender skin of Takano Ritsu to make him completely his. The band on his finger, the marks on his body, and the replacement of his last name better scare off any potential suitors interested in Ritsu.

Ritsu is his. No one was going to stop that. Not while Takano had a beating heart, that's for sure. 

He's snapped out of his possessive thoughts as Ritsu's shaking hands come to cup his jaw and bring him forward for a jaw-crushing kiss. God, he's just as desperate and needy and so in love just like Takano. He couldn't help himself but to deepen the kiss, embracing his husband as he slowly trails his fingertips down Ritsu's honey-glazed skin and underneath the waistline of his pants. He gently slips the offending fabric off his husband's plush skin, basking in how beautiful the man really is. 

“Masamune,” Ritsu beckons him for another teary-eyed, emotional kiss.

And who is he to deny him?

-x-

Ritsu looks up at him as they stand in the airport with a bag slung on his shoulders. He lowers his gaze to their intertwined fingers then back up at Takano with a precious, knowing smile. He leans forward, planting his lips against Takano's quivering ones. 

Takano seems to snap out of his crying state as he latches onto Ritsu, kissing him passionately in the middle of the airport where everyone and anyone can see them. He doesn't care. He's never cared.

You know why? Because Ritsu is /his/ and that's the best feeling in the world. No one will take that from him. Ever. 

“I love you,” Ritsu whispers against his lips, curling his fingers into his husband's dark blue button-up that he brought him for his birthday two years ago. He smiles up at Takano who returns it with another devouring, passionate kiss. “I'll write and call and video chat and visit. I promise, I promise, I promise.”

He chants that over and over against Takano's skin, wanting it to seep in that, yes, he will be back. The arms around him are secure and he won't get to feel them for a long while. It's a thought he pushes to the back of his mind. 

“I love you too,” Takano whispers against Ritsu's sensitive neck. “We're gonna do this, okay? We can make this. You'll make it back and we'll have a cutest family in Japan, you hear? And I'll devour you everyday from now on then for the days that could've been.”

Ritsu draws in a shaky breath that sounds like it ends in a little breathless chuckle. “You are always so shameless.”

“Just when it comes to you.” Takano laughs against Ritsu's skin. He peppers a kiss on his neck, up to his jaw, on his cheeks, on his forehead, and finally plants another invigorating one on Ritsu's soft lips. “I love you. You're mine, yeah? We're gonna beat this.”

“Of course. I didn't marry you for nothing.” Ritsu giggles against his lips, his eyes shining, making Takano's heart soar. 

“Riders with tickets to flight two-sixteen, please start boarding the plane. Landoff will occur shortly after everyone has taken their seat and been accounted for.” The overhead speaker demands over them and Takano feels a bitterness he's never known on his tongue. His eyes travel down to the ticket that is clutched in Ritsu's hand, seeing the big and bold 'FLIGHT 216’ on it. 

“That's me.” Ritsu whispers.

“I know.” Takano says, cupping Ritsu's face one more and having one last searing kiss before he has to let Ritsu leave for the United Kingdom. His hands find themselves roaming along his soft, plush arms, back, shoulders, and-

“Last call for riders of flight two-sixteen!” The speaker calls, waking the heated two up out of their sentimental moment.

“I've got to go.” Ritsu whispers, the warm breath fans against him, reminding him of what he won't have after this. 

“One more, please.” Takano begs. Ritsu, being the caring husband he is, allows him.

One last passionate, loving kiss to pour everything they feel for each other in that one last kiss. Everything over the last four years of their ever developing, growing healthy relationship comes slamming like a bag of bricks into this one faithful kiss.

“Goodbye, I love you so much.” Takano whispers against his lips, lifting his head to plant a peck on his forehead. “Go. Be the man I don't deserve.”

“That's a lie and you know it.” Ritsu narrows his eyes playfully but runs towards the gate of his flight. 

Takano watches him leave, feeling like a piece of himself has been broken off and left with him. He wouldn't deny it. Ritsu was apart of him in a way no one could understand outside of each other. 

'He'll contact you soon,’ He reminds himself. It won't be as fast as he wants but he'll get eventually.

-x-

Ritsu <3

we landed! (12:08am)

oh wow it's really cold here (12:10am)

missing you already :(( (12:21am)

damn why couldn't i just take you with me (12:32am)

apparently theyre taking our phones and giving us new ones for work :( (12:55am)

i love you. youll always be my one and only. no one else could compare and ill never look. you are it for me masamune (1:11pm)

 

I love you too. You're it for me too. This isn't one-sided. We've got this. (1:18pm)

We’re sorry to inform that this phone cannot be reached!

-x-

The bed isn't the same. It's cold and lonely. When he wakes up in the morning, there's no cute, vulnerable husband to attack in his sleep. He wastes food because he keeps forgetting Ritsu isn't /here/ to eat breakfast with him. 

Life has never been so bleak for him before. It's never been on the grayscale, devoid of all color and substance. Sure, back when he was completely lost and confused and hurting because of his parent's divorce, it was bad.

But…

He never felt happy before that. His life started to pick this thing called 'happiness’ when he met Onodera Ritsu. Now that he knows it, he wants it back. He doesn't want to feel this numb loneliness consuming his every waking moment. 

'This sucks,’ He thinks while heading up to his floor at work. What an observation he has made, hasn't he? 

It doesn't help that everything reminds him of Ritsu. He sees the color green everywhere, reminding him of the way Ritsu's eyes can shine so ever brightly. He remembers being so shocked when he realised the reason Ritsu's green orbs were gleaming like /that/ was because of /him/. Love is weird like that, he presumes.

The way everyone looks at him makes him feel self-conscious. He doesn't want to seem weak. He made it fine without Ritsu before. He can do it again. 

But that doesn't mean he wants to. He loves his husband more than anything in this world so it's harder than he's willing to admit. The only person who makes him feel normal at the end of the day is his best friend and the person who introduced him to his husband in the first place, Yokozawa. 

He's the only person who doesn't make him feel weird about it. He doesn't look at him with that stupid pity look that people can't seem to get off their face. He doesn't hesitantly walk to him with a cautious voice when talking about work like everyone else in fear of stressing him out because apparently he's a hopeless, depressed baby chick. No, Yokozawa glares and argues and fights him about projects like he always does. When he brings up Ritsu, he doesn't flinch or spit out a quick apology, no. He meant to say it because whether or not Takano likes it, the world is moving forward. 

He just wished others would realise that too.

 

-x-

Takano groaned, walking down towards his mailbox located where everyone else's mailbox would be lined on the wall. He was really tired, man. How was he so drained already? It was barely the middle of the week! And it's not even Hell Week! 

He slips the stupid key in the stupid lock, turning it so he can get these stupid bills out and incase an author accidentally mailed a manuscript to him instead of faxing it to him. Authors could be idiot sometimes. Trust him, he knows. He's spending his life working with them after all.

He's got a bill from the cable company. Another from the water company. One from his landlord. One from the electricity and gas company. Can't they just all join together for once? So many papers.

‘To Takano Masamune  
From The British Royal Army’

Oh.

He forgets about everything he needs to pay and hurries to the elevator, feeling giddy. He doesn't care if his peers look at him strangely as he steps once with a grin that he's trying to hide by biting his bottom lip. Maybe he's tapping his foot impatiently as he watches the elevator's red number tick slowly up, halting seemingly every floor to let a person or two off. 

Why was everything so slow? He could have ran inside his apartment using the stairs by now! Useless elevator. 

/Finally/, the elevator opens and he dashes out. He runs to his door, hurriedly to grasp for his key and shoving it in the doorknob. He pushes the door open with a twist, grabbing the key out of the hole and shutting it hastily. He throws his book bag on the couch and throws all the mail on the table expect for the only important one. He shoves his trenchcoat (the one Ritsu bought him last year) and finds himself walking to the kitchen, feeling a need to brew some coffee.

Feeling a need to cover himself in all of Ritsu. He wants his stupid overly sweet coffee. It was a caffé mocha, right? Yeah. 

He watches as the coffee beans crush and slowly fill the pot as he pulls out of the creamer that Ritsu loves and the same chocolate he uses in his cup. And maybe he even grabs Ritsu's favorite cup.

He misses him, okay? 

When the coffee is made, smelling a little bit more of Ritsu, he allows himself to look at the envelope. It has a stupid special stamp on there but Takano can't find himself to hate because it brings a little bit more of Ritsu to him. Even if just for a moment. He gently grabs the corner, slowly dragging it across the top of the envelope to rip it off.

He breathes in shakily, diving his hand it and slipping the paper out of the crisp envelope. He sits the paper down. There's more than one. It looks like three.

Ritsu never did like writing on the backs of paper. How cute. 

He smiles, bringing the disgustingly sweet cup of coffee to his lips and happily starts to read it. Maybe, his tears start to well up but that's okay.

That only proves how much he loves his husband.

-x-

‘Dear Masamune,

This is weird to say the least. I suppose the thought never crossed my mind that one day I may not just be able to awake and say Good morning to you. Well, Good Morning either way! I never thought mail would become my number one pal but it seems it has.

Though I do hate that we can't exchange letters everyday. Frankly, it's unrealistic due to postal system and the fact that I am far away from you in another country. Just writing that is a saddening though. I have a feeling I'll cry every time I write these letters. That's not good. I think you made me love you too much.

You jerkface.

The uniform is the cliche one. We wear the same cameo as the United States Troops. I met a few, they're nice and all. Very welcoming. A lot of them are young, I note but then again, so am I. Merrily twenty-six and here I am but they're, like, really young. I swear one of them is merely eighteen! 

But I think you would like the uniform. You always said I looked nice in tight clothing. I do feel comfortable in it though. There's this sense of pride and honor that consumes me as I dress myself in it. 

I don't regret doing this, Masamune. However, I regret not being able to take you with me though I am thankful you are over there and not here. It's a weird sense of purpose to me, I presume. I want to protect you and the youth.

I want to protect our future family. 

Do you want a girl or a boy? Do you want to adopt or get a surrogate? I would prefer to adopt. There's so many poor children put in sufferable positions and situations and the adoption system can be cruel sometimes too. I've read much about it in the past half of a year. I've been thinking about it a lot. 

I want a family with you. I want to be better parents than our god forsaken parents who couldn't dare to be there for us as parents are suppose to be, to accept us as we are. 

Maybe that's why we met. I know we aren't really religious (and I don't want to be, trust me) but sometimes I think we met for a reason. Obviously, Yokozawa set us up online but...I don't think there was ever another who I could love and cherish just as much as you if there was an alternate universe where the you I knew does not exist.

A life without you is not a life living, I think. You make everything easier. That's what spouses are for, right? To love unconditionally in sickness and in health, right? No matter rich or poor or gay or straight. Just to love each other when no one else can, even when we ourselves cannot love ourselves. 

I love you, Masamune. I always have and I always will. That's a promise. You better promise the same or I'll murder you. 

Okay, so maybe you're violent, possessive tendencies have rubbed off on me. Sue me then. I can't help it I want to be yours entirely and wholly without question.

God, I sound like a sappy housewife from the 80's. How stupid is this? Writing to you makes me insane, I hope you know. I yearn to hear your voice once more but I know that if I did, I would want to hear once more after that and then again after that and then I would grow selfish, yearning to hear it everyday.

I'm okay with being selfish when it comes to you. You're the same with me so it's fine. However, I shall spare my colleagues of the, surely, torture having to hear your angelic yet demanding voice. 

I never realised how much I like waking up to you. It's a shame really. Why can't I just drag you wherever I go?

Ah, I'm contradicting myself now. How dumb of me. You're probably cackling reading this now. I bet you even see this as 'cute’. 

How unforgivable. 

Fate has already been decided for me. I am to be your 'cute’ military husband. Ew. How gross.

Oh, my colleagues are yelling at me to turn the light off but if I do, I can't see to write…

I wanted to tell you more but I suppose it is only day one, there are much more opportunities tomorrow to write. Damn, we usually talk for hours and I never realised what a privilege it is to be by your side even if I cherished it constantly and endlessly. Even now with the title of your husband, I feel so incredibly blessed.

Sadly, I must resign myself to turning off the light and retiring to the mattress that doesn't have you there. Ah, this is a very sappy letter. Is that okay? I just really love you.

Yours Truly,   
Takano Ritsu :) 

 

 

 

 

 

P.S: I really love you <3’

-x-

Fuck. He's going to cry. He's going to curl and bawl for days. He loves his husband. So very much. More than humanly possible, he's sure. 

Somehow, he manages to see through his glossy gaze and search for paper. He finds himself sat at the counter where him and Ritsu often shared meals together. He remembers the first time Ritsu stayed over, waking up just in a button-up, and walked carelessly into the living room/kitchen while Takano drunk his coffee amusingly at the sight. He was so rocked that he thought he was at home. Or maybe it was the fact that he had already considered his place his own home, even back when he was an Onodera and not yet a Takano. 

He finds his breath to be ragged, the anxiety bubbling up and taking him over. His husband means so much to him, so very much. He wants everything he does for husband to be perfect but he knows that can't always be the case. It's just unfactual if it was. You have to make mistakes and have flaws to grow and learn not only more about yourself, but others.

He finds himself placing the pen on paper, slowly allowing himself to ink the paper with letters that slowly mold words which in themselves began to form sentences. 

‘Dear Ritsu,’ He smiles as he writes. He writes about how undeniably cute his husband is so he should just accept it. He talks about how lonely the bed over here is and he warns Ritsu that 'you better stay away from those americans, you're mine’. He's allowed to be jealous. They get to see, eat with him, talk to him, and touch him (platonically although) when he can't! He has some right. 

He writes about how much he misses his arms. He writes about how he wants pictures of the sights and he doesn't mean the national treasures of the country, no, but rather Ritsu in this, apparently, tight-fitting uniform. It's surely a sight to see. He writes about he'd like to adopt as well but that maybe they could adopt and have a biological child. Is that a little too much? Maybe but he doesn't care. He admits how much he yearns to hear Ritsu's voice as well, how he feels alone without him by his side. He won't lie or hide from his husband. Are you crazy? No.

Communication is key, especially in long-distance relationships. That's apparently what they are. 

Takano is okay with that. As long as Ritsu is his and he is Ritsu's. 

‘Love always,  
Takano Masamune’ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'P.S: I really love you too <3’

-x-


End file.
